Second Chances at Love
by I-Got-You
Summary: Landon and Jamie are both 30 and widowed. Now that they are together, they have to deal with the relationship and parenthood at the same time. Please read & review. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimmer: I don't own anything related to this movie.  
  
Intro: Landon and Jamie are both 30 and widowed. They each have a child. Landon has a son and Jamie has a daughter.  
  
Chapter 1: Default Chapter  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
Rodney has been dead for over a year but yet it feels like yesterday they were married. I stood with our nine-year-old daughter, Caitlin. At least once a month we come to put flowers on his grave. He died in a car accident coming home from work to be with Caitlin. She was sick with the flu. We miss him so much. "Mama?" Caitlin asked breaking te silence. "What honey?" I asked looking down at her. "When are we gonna see daddy again?" She asked. I kneeled down to her. I fixed her collar on her sweater. "Not for a long time." I said. I stood up and looked over. I say this man doing the same thing as us, but he had a little boy with him.   
  
Landon POV:  
  
I watched him put flowers on his mothers grave. She died a year ago today. Max likes to the flowers on her grave. He is eight and understands that his mother is not coming back. Alison was the love of my life. She did not see that train coming. She was a jog one night and didn't come home. She was going to pass the train tracks before the train would come but she was too late. We started to walk to the car when I say this young woman with a daughter doing the same thing as we just did.   
  
Jamie POV:   
  
I found me and him staring at each other. I decided to walk over to him. When we got closer to him, I noticed he was young too. "Hi." I said to him. "Hi." He said back. "You visiting someone special?" I asked. "Yeah, my wife." He said looking over at her headstone "You?" ''My husband." "I'm Landon Carter" He said sticking out his hand. "I'm Jamie Fisher." I said shaking his hand and "Who is this young man with you?" " My son Max. Is this your daughter?" He replied. "Yes, this is Caitlin. well we should be going. Nice to meet you Landon and you Max." I said walking away. "You too." He yelled. We got into the car and took off. "Daddy would not be happy." Caitlin said crossing her arms. " Well, daddy isn't here." I said not trying to be mean, but it's the truth. Rodney is gone. "He would not like you replacing him." Cailtin replied. "Caitin, honey, I just met him. I am not replacing daddy." We drove home.  
  
Landon POV:   
  
On our way home. I couldn't stop thinking about her. SHe was so beautiful and young. I haven't seen anyone like that other than Alison. "She was pretty" Max said. "Yeah, she was." I knew he was talking about Jamie. "Do you like her?" He asked. "Max, I only just met her. I would have to get to know her first." I replied. I did like her. I would like to get to know her. It's been a year and I think that's long enough. I knew Alison would want me to move on. Me and Max talked about other things the rest of the way home.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. So how did you like it? I know it's short and I change POV alot but it's a start. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to this movie.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I could not stop thinking about that guy. After I took Caitlin to school, I went to work. I work at a bookstore. I was organzing the books when my friend Taylor came up. "What are you thinking about so hard?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning against the bookcase. "Nothing" I said witha smile. I couldn't help it. I liked him. "Come on tell me." She was getting impatient. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Wait, did you meet a guy?" She asked smiling. I nodded my head. "It's about time." "What?" I could not believe what I was hearing. "Rodney has been dead for over a year. That's long enough. You should go out and have some fun." She said. I went back to the storage room. "No, I have a daughter to take care of." "Jamie, just because you're a mother doesn't mean you can't have fun. You may be 30, but that is still young." Taylor followed me. "He probably is thinking the same way." I said. "What?" Taylor asked. "He has a son. He probably is thinking about his son before anything else." "Wait, he has a son!" She was shocked and "Well then I would forget about him." She said. "Taylor Smith! Just because he has a son doesn't mean he's unavailable. His wife is dead too." I stormed out of the storage room. I could not believe what she just said.   
  
Landon POV:  
  
I was trying to keep busy at work but I couldn't Jamie's face kept popping in mind. She had a face of an angel although I've seen her before. My friend, Eric, woke me from my daydream. "Hey man." He said and asked "What's up with you? You've been acting weird lately." "It's nothing." I said as I started to work. "Alright. I better get back to work before I get in trouble. See ya later." He said walking away. I looked at my picture of Max. I have to do what is best for him.   
  
After work, I drove over to Max's friend's house. Max runs out as soon as I pull up. I don't even have time to get out. "Hey, what's up?" I asked pulling away. "Nothing." He answered. He was acting weird. "Something happen today?" I asked concerned. "No." He replied quickly. We drove in silence. Finally, I pulled over a block away from our house. "Okay, what I know something happened today and I want you to tell me. What happened today?" I asked turning towards him. "Everybody was calling me a daddy's boy because I live with just my dad. Then I started to cry and then they were making of me for that. I hate having mom dead." He said as he started to cry. "Well Max, I hate her being dead too, but you shouldn't let this bother you. If you show no emotion to their remarks then they will stop, but if this continues, let me know and I will talk to your princpal. Now, I bought a gallon of ice cream, and I'm not going to eat it all by myself." I said. "Let's go home dad." He said excited. I put the car into gear and we went home.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I left work and went home. I sent Caitlin's baby-sitter home. I made supper for us. As we sat down for supper, I asked Caitlin "So, how was school?" "Not bad." She answered. "Anything happen?" I asked. "No, just that some people were making fun af this boy." She replied taking a bite of her potatoes. "Did you do anything?" I asked. "No" "Why not?" I asked. "Because, if I did, they would make fun of me. I dont want that." She said. "Caitlin, I raised you better. I taught you to help out when someone is being hurt." I said trying not to be mean. "I know mom. I just don't want to be made fun of. Ok?" She replied. "Yes, I understand, I know what it was like to be made fun of. But next time, will you try to help?" I asked. "Yes mom." We finished supper and I helped her with her homework.   
  
When Caitlin went to bed, I decided to get out my old senior yearbook. I flipped through the pages and stopped when I saw something familiar. I knew I saw Landon Carter somewhere before. He went to Beaufort High. I came doing our senior year and we never really got along. I moved here with my parents and my brother and sister. My father got a Job offer when the built a new church. Anyways, I don't want to bring up any hurtful memories, only happy memories. I met Rodney there and when were both 21, we were married. After awhile, I put the yearbook away and went to bed.   
  
Landon POV:  
  
It is Saturday and I didn't have to work. I took Max to his football practice and then sat to watch him. I noticed some of the mothers whispering and looking at me. I knew they were divorced, but I paid no attention to them. Max held all my atttention. When we rode home, we talked about the upcoming game and Max's birthday. We drove past a bookstore. "Dad, can we go in there?" Max asked. "In where?" I asked stopping at a stop light. "In that bookstore back there?" He replied pointing backwards. I looked back. "Sure." We had to go around the block so we could park by the store. We got out and walked in. Max ran to the children's section and just wandered around. I didn't noticed a worker until I bumped into her. "Sorry." I said. "No, it's okay." She said turning around. I saw that it was Jamie, the lady from the cemetary. "Hi again." I said. "Hi to you too." She said. We talked for a few minutes. "So I thinking, would you like to go out sometime?" I asked. "Sure." Jamie replied with a nod and a smile and "Here, I'll give you my number." She wrote on a piece of paper and handed to me. "Thank you. I shall call you and see when is best for you." I said looking at the piece of paper. She nods. "Dad?" Max asks from behind me. "Yes Max?" I ask turning around. "Can I get this?" He asks holding up a book. "Sure." I take it and pay for it. I say good-bye to Jamie and we leave.   
  
Jamie POV:  
  
'Man, I hate working on Saturdays.' I thought. Taylor called in sick and only one other person could work but not until three. I was stocking the shelfs when someone bumped into me. He said sorry. We talked for a few minutes when he asked me out. I said yes and gave him my number. Then his son wanted to get a book so i scanned it and he paid. "Bye" He said opening the door. "Bye" I said waving as he left. Caitlin will not like this, but I have to do something for myself.   
  
P.S. I'm sorry for the last POV. It was short and I wanted to get Jamie's POV on when Landon asks her out. I hope you like it anyways and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I went home that night. I'm going to tell Caitlin. I paid the babysitter and sent her home. "Caitlin, honey?" I asked walking up the stairs. "I'm in my room mama." Caitlin yelled. I walked in her room and found her daughter sitting on her bed, looking at a photo album. "Hey honey." I said sitting on her bed. "Hi mom." Caitlin said not looking up at her. "I need to tell you something." I said. "What?" Caitlin asked putting down the photo album. "Do remember that guy from the cemetary?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, today he asked me on a date and I said yes." "What? Daddy would not like this." She replied getting off the bed. "Well, daddy's not here." I said. "He would not like you replacing him." "I'm not replacing him. Nobody can replace him." I said getting of the bed. "I don't want you to date him." Caitlin said sharply. She was acting like my mother. "Caitlin, I need to do something for myself." "No!" She shouted and stompping her foot like a two year old. "Caitlin, I'm going on this whether you like it or not. If you can't behave like a ten year old then I will treat like two year old and believe me, it won't be fun. Now you stay up here until supper's ready." I said. She looked surprised. I left the room and went downstairs to start on supper.   
  
Landon POV:   
  
At supper that night. Me and Max just started when I told him. "Max, I have some news. Do you remember that lady from the cemetary, the one you said was pretty." He nods and I continue "Well, she worked at the bookstore we went to. Anyways, I am going on a date with her." "Really?" He asked tilting his head. "Yes." "That's cool dad." He replied eating some food. "You're not upset are you?" I asked. "No." He said. I was surprised, but I didn't questioned him anymore about it. We finshed up and washed the dishes, actually, put them in the dishwasher. A little present I got for Allison for her birthday, she wanted one. Max went to do his homework and I stayed in the kitchen. I dig out Jamie's phone number and dailed it. Some answered it. "Hi is Jamie there?" I ask. The person on the other line yelled something at me and hung up.   
  
Caitlin POV:  
  
I could not believe my mother is trying to replace my daddy. She just doesn't get it. The phone rings and I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask politely. "Hi, is Jamie there?" The man on the other line asked. She gave him our number! "Yes, but she doesn't want to speak or see you. Leave her alone!" I said hanging up. There, he will leave her alone and nobody will replace my daddy.  
  
Jamie's POV:  
  
Caitlin is still grieving, but it's been over a year since Rodney did die. I need to move on and this is what I want to do, I know Rodney would wnat me to. I was bus mixing somethin when the phone, either Caitlin would pick it up or it would just ring. I heard her pick it up. When supper was ready, I called Caitlin down and I asked "Who called?" "Wrong number." She replied and then we sat down. After supper. I was doing dishes and Caitlin was in the living room watching tv. The phone rings and I went to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, is Jamie there?" The person on the other phone asked. "This is her. May I ask who is this?" I asked wiping my hands off on a towel. "This is Landon." He answered. "Oh hi, what's up?" "I was calling to see if you changed your mind." He asked. "On what?" I asked confused. "About our date. I called a little while ago and the person who answered said you don't want to see me." He said. That's who called. "Yes, I still want to see you and can I call you back?" I asked. "Sure." Landon said. "Can I have you number?" "Yes, it's 555-6928. I'll talk to you later. Bye Jamie." He said hanging up. "Bye. "I said also hanging up. I walked to the living room. "Caitlin Ann Fisher!" I yelled. "What mama." She replied. I shut off the tv and stood in front of her. "How dare you." "What mama?" " How dare you tell Landon that I don't want to see him and then come downstairs and lie to me." I said crossing my arms. "I don't want you to see him." She replied. "Why not?" I asked. "You are trying to replace daddy." "Caitlin for the last time. I'm not replacing daddy, I will always love your daddy, but I have to move on. Daddy's not coming back. I wish he would but it just can't happen." I said. I was almost in tears. "I'm soory mama, but it just feels like you don't love daddy anymore." Caitlin said quietly. "Honey, I do, I just want to go on with life and not waste it by hanging on to the last ten years of my life. Ok?" I asked kneeling down to her level. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. Some tears rolledd down her cheeks. "No, I was but now I feel better. Now, I want you to be happy and go play and I will join you later." She nods and runs upstairs. Now back to those dishes and then call Landon.  
  
P.S. What do yah think? If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me. I would really appreciate it. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jamie POV:   
  
It's finally friday night. I got home early to get ready. Caitlin is starting to come around to the idea. She even wants to help me pick out something to wear. We picked a dark silky green dress, which only goes down to my knees and is a spagetti strap. My shoes were simple black ones. But anyways. Caitlin's babysitter is coming at 6:45 and Landon is coming at 7:00. I was putting on some make-up when I heard a knock on the door. "Mama, I'll get it." Caitlin yelled from downstairs. I heard Aimee's voice and wasn't worried. I went downstairs when I was ready. "Wow, Mrs. Fisher, you look beautiful." Aimee said crossing her arms. "Why thank you, Aimee." I said. Few minutes I heard another knock on the door. I opened the door and found Landon dressed up. He looked so handsome. "Hi Landon." I said. "Hi Jamie." He replied. "Let me grap my coat and we can leave." I said. I kissed Caitlin good-bye and said bye to Aimee. I didn't have to tell Aimee anything. She knows everything so far. "Bye guys."I said walking out the door.   
  
Landon POV:  
  
It's about time. I couldn't wait until friday. I'm going on a date with a beautiful woman. When we got home. I picked out what I was going to wear. Max did his homework while I showered. I dressed and went downstairs. My mom was going to watch Max and let him spend the night there. We left around 6:00 because its takes about 20 minutes to get there and of course she will want to chat, but anyways it takes 20 back too. When we get there, my mother comes out. "Where's my Max?" She says right away. "Grandma." Max says as she pick him up. "Hey Landon." "Hi mom." I said kissing her on the cheek and "Thank you so much for watching Max." I told her again and again. "Anything for my only son and grandson." She said hugging me. "Well, you should be going. Don't want you to be late for that big date." She said. "You just want me gone so you can spoil Max." I said. "No" she said and I gave her a look and she said "Yes, it's a grandma's job to spoil her grandchildren and extra spoil her only one." "Alright, I should be going. Bye Mom. Bye buddy." I said kissing her again on the cheek and hugging Max. "Bye dad." Max said waving to me. "Bye Landon." My mom said waving to me. I waved back and got in my car. I drove off.  
  
I got to Jamie's house at 7:00. She anwsered wearing a very beautiful green dress. "Hi Landon." She said. "Hi Jamie." I said. She grapped her coat and kissed her daughter bye. She said bye to someone else, must've been the baby-sitter. We finally got to the car. I helped her in and and then went to my side. I pulled out of her driveway. "So where are we going?" She asked. "The new resturant on main street." I replied.   
  
Jamie POV:  
  
At supper, we talked about our jobs and our kids. We never spoke of deceased spouses. We also talked about our likes and dislikes. We found out we like some of the same things. Landon paid for the meal and we left. We decided to take a walk on the beach. The sun was going down so it looked really beautiful. I took of my shoes and walked in the sand. I like the feeling of sand between my toes. "Isn't that cold?" Landon asked me when we started to walk. "No, it feels good." I replied. I was the brave one, he won't take off his shoes. " Come on Landon. It won't hurt you." I said trying to get him to get his shoes off. "It's too cold." He said and "I don't want to catch a cold." "I promise you if you catch a cold, I will take care of you. Please? For me?" "Oh alright." He said taking his shoes and socks off. He rolled up his pant legs. He walked towards me. When the sea rushed over his feet, he ran towards the dry sand. "Cold!" "Come on, it's not that bad." I said . I walk to him a and took his hands. I pulled him towards the water. I tripped and fell down. I got a very cold butt. "Are you ok?" Landon asked kneeling down. "Yes." I said. We started to laugh and I said also "Good thing this dress isn't dry clean only." "Or this suit." He said. I looked up and our eyes met. Landon made the move and kissed me. "I'm sorry." He said stopping the kiss. "Don't be sorry." I said. I pulled him down and kissed him.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
I could not believe she wanted me to take my shoes off. I didn't want to catch a cold, but I could resist her offer for taking care of me if I did catch one. So I took off my shoes and socks and put them away from the water. As soon as I walked to Jamie, I felt the cold sea and ran towards my shoes. Jamie took me by the ahnds and started to pull me. She tripped and fell in the path of the rushing sea. I knelled down to see if she was ok and ended up kissing her. "I'm sorry." I said. I wasn't but I also wasn't sure if she wanted the kiss. She wasn't and pulled be back for another.   
  
I took Jamie home. I walked her to her front door. "Thank you for a wonderful time." She said. "You're welcome and I hope I can see you again." I said. "Of course, just call. I promise you won't get yelled at this time." She said. She was about to walk to her door I kissed her again. "Bye Jamie." I said once the kiss was over. "Bye Landon." She said. She smiled and walked inside. I took off after I was sure she was safely in.  
  
~The End~  
  
P.S. What do you think? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Landon POV:   
  
I took Jamie and Caitlin home after the movie. We decided to take our kids to a movie together. They got along good. I noticed that the sky was getting dark for seven. I was a little worried. "Did you like the movie, dad?" Asked Max. "Yes, for a kids movie, it was good." I answered and "Did you?" "Yes." He answered. "Maybe when it comes out, we will get it." I said. I pulled into our driveway and then into the garage. When we got in the house, I shut the garage door. Max claimed the living room tv, so I went up to my room to watch the weather channel. They said a thunderstorm is moving in. I went over to the phone and dialed Jamie's number. "Hello?" Jamie picked up. "Jamie, I just saw the weather forecast. There is a thunderstorm moving in." I told her. "Is it severe?" She asked. "Not that I know of." I replied. "We'll be fine. I know that's why you called." She said. "Yeah. If you need anything, just call." I said. "Ok, talk to later, Landon." She said. "Bye Jamie." I said. We hung up. I shut the windows upstairs and then I went downstairs. "Max, help me." I said walking into the living room. "Why?" He asked. "We are going to get some rain and the windows have to be shut. Get the ones you can." I said looking at the windows. The living room windows are easy for Max.   
  
Jamie POV:   
  
When Landon dropped us off, I noticed that the sky was turning dark. I wasn't worried. We need rain anyways. Our grass needs it, plus I'm want the last of my garden to finish growing. Caitlin was sitting at the dining table when I walked. "What are you, Honey?" I asked leaning over. "Rest of my homework." She replied. "Ok, if you need help, just ask." I said. I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grapped a water. As soon as I took a drink, the phone rings. I looked at the Caller I.D.. It was Landon. 'What, does he miss me already?' I thought and laughed. I picked up the phone and "Hello?" He told me that there was a thunderstorm moving in and he was worried about us. When we hung up, I went to the tv. I turned to the radar. It was green with a little red and yellow. I shut off the tv and started to close the windows. "Mama, whatca doing?" Caitlin asked watching me. "Closing the window. We are going to get some rain." I told her closing a window.   
  
Landon POV:   
  
It wasn't a severe thunderstorm, but it certainly was loud. I was surprised that I could sleep. When I finally got to sleep. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened my eyes and saw Max standing in the doorway. "What's wrong Buddy?" I asked sitting up. "The thunder is scaring me." He said quietly. "Come here." I said. He walked over and crawled into my bed. "You can sleep with me tonight, but tomorrow night it's back in your bed." I told him. He nods. I help get under the covers and get comfortable. Max thinks that once he does something, he should do it all the time. Few minutes later, I could hear Max snoring. For the rest of the night, I woulddrift off to to sleep only to be woking up either by the thunder, or Max changing snores.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I used to be afraid of thunderstorms, but then I grew out of them once I had to live on my own. Now I the rain is kinda soothing. But tonight I couldn't fall asleep. Once I started to drift off, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I looked over and Caitlin standing there. "What's worng Honey?" I asked sitting up. "I can't sleep. The thunder is keeping me up. "Come here." I told her and "You can sleep with me. I'm having trouble sleeping too." She crawled in to bed. We settled down. I put an arm around her. "Goodnight Mama." She said closing her eyes. "Goodnight Honey." I said kissing her on the cheek. I closed my eyes and we both drifted off to dreamland.  
  
That morning, I woke up first and went downstairs. I made some coffee. The phone rang. I quickly picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. I didn't look at the Caller I.D.. "Did you make it?" Landon asked. I knew it was him. "Yes. Did you?" I asked. "Bearly. I kept getting woken up." He said. "Did Max want to sleep with you?" I asked. "Yes. Did Caitlin?" He asked. "Yes. Would you and Max like to come over for breakfast?" I asked him. "Sure, we will be over in a few. Bye Jamie." He replied.  
  
P.S What da ya think? 


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
This chapter will be in Jamie's POV.  
  
Landon and I have been dating for 6 months now. Caitlin and Max have gotting to know and like each other. Landon visits me every time he can at work. He is a wonderful man. He's made me forget all my troubles.   
  
  
  
Anyways, I was home alone. Caitlin was at a friend'd house for a slumber party. I was looking though papers from work when the phone rang. I got up and anwsered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Jamie, you're home." Landon said. "Why wouldn't I be home?" I asked. "No reason." He said. "Is there a reason why you called?" I asked. "I just wanted to talk to my favorite girl. So where is she?" Landon asked. He was referring to Caitlin. "She's at a slumper party." I replied. "So you're home by yourself?" He asked. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Well, Max is at my mother's and Caitlin's at a friends, maybe you could come over and we could watch a movie?" He said and "I'll make dinner." "Ok, lett me finish up what I was doing in I'll be over in a few minutes." We hung up and then I called Marie's house and told Caitlin that I will be going over to Landon's and if she needs anything to call me on either my cellphone or Landon's home phone.  
  
"So pizza is what you made for supper?" I asked. Landon had a box of ordered pizza on his table. "I'm not the best cook in the world, just asked Max." Landon said flipping the box open. The room started to smell like fresh baked dough and saugage. Landon got us some plates and we dished up our pizza. We then went into the living room to watch a movie. "You make the best pizza." I said teasing him. "Wait until I make popcorn." He teased back. We were finished eating before the movie as done. I never realized how comfy is funiture was. I was very comfortable that I almost fell asleep. Landon leaned over and kissed me. It surprised me, but it also felt good to be kissed by someone other than my daughter. He started to pull away, but I wasn't finished. I felt all these emotions rush in my body. I wanted Landon. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him down. When I was finished, I let him go. "Wow." Is all he said before I pulled him in for another. My hands started to unbutton his shirt. They pushed it aside. Landon pulled away and said "Let's go upstairs." I agreed, I didn't want my first time with him to be a the couch. He got up and took my hand. He led my upstais to his bedroom and shut the door. We couldn't stop kissing. We finally got each other's clothes off and fell to the bed. Landon pulled the bed covers away and laid on top of me. We started to kiss and we felt each other's tongues in our mouths. Landon took off my bra and started to massage my breasts while kissing me on my neck. I pulled with his earlobe. It must of drove him crazy because his kissing bacame more rough. He removed my underwear and then his boxers. I nodded when I was ready for him to enter. If elt him slide in. We started to move as one. We both started to sweat. It was hot underneath the covers. We got faster and harder. When we both had our release, Landon slowed down and finall stopped. We were panting. Landon leaned down and kissed me.   
  
I woke up early that morning. At first I thought I was at home, but when I felt arms around me. I looked over and found Landon asleep next to me. I had to get up. My bladder couldn't hold it much longer. So I gently pulled away from Landon, and realized I was wearing Landon's shirt. I went into the bathroom. When I went back into the bedroom, Landon was awake. "Come back to me." He said holding is arms out for me. I slipped back into bed and back into his arms. He kissed me. "Landon, Last night was..." I couldn't think of the word. "Wonderful, magicful?" He said playing with my hair. "Yes." I replied and "I could do it all over again. "Ok." Landon said. He pulled the sheets over his head and started to tickle me, which made me laugh. I pulled him back up and said "Not now." "Why not?" He asked. "I just want to lay here in your arms." I said resting my head close to his. "Sounds good." He said squeezing her closer and tighter.  
  
I got dressed. Caitlin had to come home. Landon couldn't let me go. "Landon, please." I said when he wrapped his arms around me again. He kisses my neck. "I promise I'll be back soon." I said. "How soon?" He asked. "Soon." I said. He kisses me one last time and lets me go. "I'll call you later." I said giving him a quick kiss. I walked to my car and got in. When I pulled away, I waved bye to Landon and he blew me a kiss. I drove to Marie's house and Caitlin came out. She threw her stuff in the backseat and got in the front. "So how was it?" I asked as we pulled away. "It was fun." She replied and "How was your night?" "It was fun. We acted like teenagers." I said.   
  
  
  
P.S. What da ya think? I hope you like it :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
This chapter will be Landon's POV  
  
When I woke up that morning. I wasn't sleeping in my usual pjs. I was in the nude. I heard the toilet flush and the bedroom door open. I saw Jamie. She was wearing my shirt and nothing else. She was a surprise, although I do remember what we did last night. I told her to come to me and she slipped back into my arms, where I liked her the most. She said she she could do it all over and I hide under the sheets and started to tickle her. She brought me back up and snuggled close to me. I could smell her shampoo. She kissed my chest and closed her eyes.  
  
We decided to get up and go down and eat breakfast. During the middle of breakfast, her cellphone wnet off. She was just gonna let it ring when I said "You should answer it. It might be Caitlin." "Oh yes." She said answering it "Hello?" "Mom, can you come get me?" Caitlin asked on the ather end. "Yes, but it won't be right away. ABout ten minutes. Ok?" Jamie said. "Ok mom. See ya then." Caitlin said. They hung up. "Do you have to pick her up?" I asked. "Yes, but in awhile." She said. We enjoy our breakfast. Then she helps me with the dishes. "I have to go now." She said. "But you can't." I said keeping her close. "I have to." She said. She walked to the door and I followed. I grapped her one last time, and she said "Please Landon." I started to kiss her neck. " I promise, I'll be back soon." She said. "How soon?" "Soon." She said. I kissed her one last time and let her go. "I'll call you later." She said giving me a quick kiss and leaves. She waved to me when she pulled away.  
  
I went to pick up Max from my mother's. We decided to go get lunch from a fast-food place. "So, how was grandma's?" I asked while we were waiting in the drive-thru. "It was ok. We watched my favorite movie and we had ice cream." Max replied. "Sounds like fun. Wish I was there. She never gave me ice cream while watching a movie." Landon acted bummed. Max stick is tongue out. "Of course, I was hyper as it was." Landon said. They finally got there food and went home.  
  
Monday, I didn't have to work, but Max had to go to school. I decided to go to Jamie's bookstore. I parked and stepped out. I walked in to find Jamie leaning on the counter. She looked bored, she was playing with her hair. She saw me and stood up straight. "Landon?" She asked and "What are you doing here?" "My day off and I was bored." I replied leaning on the counter. "So coming to a bookstore is more exciting for you?" She asked. "No, it's the person working at the bookstore." I said. "I'm exciting?" She asked putting a hand on her chest. "Friday night you were." I said. "Shh." She said covering my mouth with her hand. She looked around and then looked bhack at me and said "This is a family bookstore." "Nobody's in here." I said. "Then you're lucky." She said. "What are you doing this Thursday?" I asked. "Um, Caitlin has a school program. You coul come if you want, since she is your girl." Jamie said. "Sounds like fun. What time?" I asked. "Ah, seven, but she has to be there by 6:30." Jamie said. "I'll meet you there." I said. "Will Max becomng?" She said. "Yes, unless you don't want him too." I said switching hands. "Of course I want him to come. He is such a sweet boy." She said playing with my hair now and also "Just like is daddy." "I'll tell him that you said that." I said standing up. "You got muscles. Would you mind helping me with some boxes. She asked. "Sure" I said. I rolled up my sleeves. I followed her tp the back room. She showed me the boxes and I helped her bring the out. They were full of the newest relaeases. "Do you want help?" I asked. "Yes, if you want." She said. She showed me what to do with them. "Sir?" I heard some ask. I turned around and saw a middle-aged woman and she asked "Sir, do you where I could find this book?" She showed me a title. "I don't work here, but she can help you." I said pointing to Jamie. She helped her find her book and she paid for the book. Then Jamie came back. I had finished. "Come on, there's more." She said. As I was walking back there, I watched the way Jamie was walking, either she always walked like that or just walking like that for me. It was very sexy. I couldn't resist after the way she walked. I grapped her and pushed against the wall. I started to kiss her. "Oh, Landon." She said. She grapped my butt to bring me closer to her. But then we heard the bell ring. "Crap." Jamie said. She walked out to the front.  
  
P.S. What da ya think? :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
JamiePOV:   
  
Thrusday night. Caitlin's school program. She was dressed nice. We had to leave early. I took her to the room she had to go to, then I went to the auditium. I saw Landon and Max. "Hey." I said walking up to them. "Hi." Landon said giving me a kiss. "Hi Jamie." Max said. "Well hello Max." I said and "And how are you?" "Ok." He said. "That's good, and by the way, you look very handsome." I made him blush. It was almost seven so we headed into the auditium. We sat together and waited for the show to start. When the curtains finally opened, I found Caitlin right away. I pointed her out to Landon. The children sang songs about a period in history. Then when they finished, they took a bow and the curtains closed. We got up to leave and went to find Caitlin. "Mama." She said over a crowd of people. She ran up to us. "You were very good." I said hugging her. "Thank you." She replied. "Yes, Caitlin, You were very good." Landon said. "Thank you too."   
  
Landon POV:  
  
Thrusday night. Jamie told me that Caitlin had a school program. So I made supper and we left. I got to the auditium and didn't see Jamie. I was about to leave when I heard her voice. "Hey." She said. "Hi." I told her. "Hi Jamie." Max said. When we first started dating, he kept wanting to call her Mrs. Fisher, but she told him that he could call her Jamie. "Well, hello Max." She said and " How are you?" He replied and then she made him bashful. Jamie told us that it was time for it to start. So we found a seat and watched the kids sing about a period in history. When the finished, we left to find Caitlin. She came over to us and we told her that we liked the program. "How about we go out for some ice cream?" Jamie suggested. We all nodded our heads. We went out to our cars and went to the Dairy Cream. We each got an ice cream cone and sat at a booth. We talked and then left. Max and Caitlin get in the cars and Jamie stops me before getting in. "Landon, I want you to meet my parents." She said fixing my shirt. "Ok, when?" I asked taking her hand. "In two weeks." She said and "I call you with more details." "Ok. Bye Jamie." I said. "Bye Landon." She said. We kissed and left. So I was going to meet the Sullivans.   
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I called Landon and gave him all the details. I told him he could bring Max since Caitlin was going too. Anyways that night. I went to my parent's house. Landon was coming later. "Mom, do you need any help?" Jamie asked. "No, you go play with Caitlin and Alex." She said. Alex was my brother's daughter. My sister is the only single and childless person in my family. She's more of a career person. Anyways, I heard a car pull up. I looked out the window and saw that it was Landon's. "He's here." I said going to the door. When I heard footsteps on the porch, I opened the door. "Hey." "Hi Jamie." He said giving me a kiss. "I see you brought Max." I said. "Yeah." "Everyone. This is Landon and his son Max." I said. "Landon, Max, this my father, my mother, my sister Kelly, my brother, Allan, and his wife, Krista, and their daughter Alex." "Max." I heard Caitlin say behind me and ask me "Mom, can Max come play with us?" "Well, if Landon said it is ok." I said. Landon said yes and they ran into the living room. My father started to talk to Landon and my mother started to talk to me. "My Jamie, he is handsome. Too bad he has a child." "What does that mean?" I asked. "You don't really expect your relationship to go any farther with him having a child, do you?" She asked. My mother can be very old-fashion. "Mom, I have a chid." I said. "Yes, but he was married to someone else." She said. "So was I." I said. "Jamie, he slept with someone else before you, you don't want that kind fo a man do you?" She asked. "Mom, it doesn't make a difference to me. He is a wonderful man and a good father to Max. He also treats Caitlin with respect and like one of his own. He would never hurt me in anyway. Now you keep your judgement to yourself and let the rest of us enjoy our dinner." I finally said. She was shocked. I walked out of the room for awhile.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
I was nervous to meet Jamie's family. I didn't want them to think I was a bad person. I pulled up at the house of the address Jamie had given me. We got out and Jamie opened the door when we were on the porch. She introduced us to her family. Max went to play with Caitlin. I saw Jamie start talking to her mother and her father started to talk to me. "Well, Landon, what do you do for a living?" He asked. "I'm in advertising." I said. "I see you have a son." He said. "Yes, he is eight and very shy." I said. "So you were married before?" He asked. "Yes, but she died over a year ago." I said. We talked about a few other things. "The reason I'm asking you these questions is because Jamie is my little girl and I want to know about the men she sees and what their intentions are for her. She lost someone really dear to her and I don't want her to be hurt again. Ok?" He said. "Yes, Mr. Sullivan. My intentions for your daughter are very good. I would never hurt in anyway. She is the best person I've met since my wife. She's fun to hang out with. Plus I love her daughter as one of my own." I said. "Good my boy." He said putting a hand over my shoulders. He led me to the dinner table. We ate dinner and then went to the living room for coffee and dessert. I saw Jamie sneak out the back door when they were clearing dishes. I went to follow her.   
  
Jamie POV:   
  
I was still upset at what my mother said that I went outside for some fresh air. I heard the back door open and I saw Landon stepping out. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My mother doesn't think you are right for me." I said. "Why did she say that?" He asked standing beside me. "Because, you have a son." I replied and "She is old-fashioned." "Do you think I'm right for you?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Yes?" He asked. "Because you are sweet and gentle and treat Caitlin so nice. You would make a perfect dad for her." I said and "Do you think I'm right for you?" "Yes. Same reasons." He said. "Landon, I really like you. I don't my mother to scare you away. She was like this when Rodney came for supper." I said and "I love you Landon." I grapped the collar of his shirt. "Marry me." He said. "What?" I asked stepping back. "I love you you too. I want you to marry me." He replied.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
Did Landon just ask me to marry him? Did he? "What? I asked him. "I love you too. I want you to marry me." Landon said. He did! But isn't this a little fast. Their must be something wrong with him, maybe it was something he ate or the discussion with my father. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes Jamie. Why wouldn't I be serious?" Landon asked offended. "Why are you asking me to marry you? Is it because we made love last week?" I asked. "No, I love you Jamie. I want to be with you. Isn't that what you want?" Landon asked. "Landon, I don't know what I want. I mean my husband died a year ago. I don't want Caitlin pushed into a marriage that probably won't last." I said. Did I just say that aloud. "What makes you think it won't last?" Landon said. "I don't know, I just don't want to rush into marriage right now. I am getting used to being a single parent and don't want to be married right now." I tried to explain. "So you don't want to be with me?" Landon asked. "Yes, I do, but not as man and wife. I like the relationship we have now. The kids are having fun. I don't want that to get ruined for them." I said. I could not believe she was fighting with him in her parents back yard. "Jamie, do you love me?" Landon asked. "Yes, but not enough to get married." I said. "When you do, call me." Landon said walking inside. "Landon! Landon wait up!" I said following him inside. He got Max and left. "Landon." I said as he left. My family looked at me as I put my face in my hands and cried.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
"Dad, where are we going?" Max asked me as we got in the car. "Home." I said. I did not want to yell at Max. He was innocent in all this. "Max, me and Jamie had a little fight and we won't be seeing her for awhile." I tried to explain as we rode home. When we got home. I put Max to bed and then I stayed up for a while. Did I make a mistake or did she? Right now I felt like that she did by turning down my purposal. I could not believe she didn't want to marry me. I am got to her and love Caitlin like my own. She and Max get along wonderfully. I am just going to put this behind me and be in a good mood for Max. I have to be. I finally went to bed.  
  
The rest of the week, I went on with work and taking care of Max. I did think of Jamie, but then I would get upset. One day at work, I could not contrate. "Landon, what has gottin' into you?" Eric asked. "Why do you ask that?" I asked him. "You seem out of the world." He said. "Me and Jamie broke up last week." I said nodding and shrugging. "Man, I am sorry." Eric said and asked "How is Max?" Eric was a father too so he did care for kids. "He doesn't understand, but he is fine." I replied. I dragged through the day thinking that I had made the mistake.   
  
A week later, I decided to call Jamie. "Hello?" She asked picking up the phone. "Jamie it is Landon." I said calmly. "Hi Landon." She said. "I am sorry for rushing that purposal on you. It was just a spur of the moment." I said. "I am sorry for saying it was bad idea. It wasn't." She said. "Just not at that time?" I asked. "Yes. I hope I can see you again. I miss you Landon." She said. She missed me and I missed her. "Can I see you today?" I asked. "Yes. Caitlin is at a friends." She said. Max was too. "I will be there soon." I said. We hung up and I ran upstairs.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
Landon is coming over. We said our apologies and he was coming over. I dressed nice, not that I wanted to look nice, just better than my jugging pants and tee-shirt. I heard his car pull up to my house and walk up to the house. He rang the doorbell and I answered the door. "Hi Jamie." He said. I pulled him in and kissed him. "Hi Landon." I said. I was happy to be back in his arms again. "How are you?" He asked. "Good since you are here." I replied. He kissed me again and I asked "And you?" "Much better." He said. I suggested we go into the living room and he agreed. We sat on the couch and started to talk. "Landon, you were right. I want to be with you. I do think of the future and dream about us being married. But right now I just want to be girlfriend and boyfriend." I said looking up as if I was dreaming. "So do I. I guess my thoughts caught up to me." He said. I moved over to him and snuggled closer to him. "Landon, wait in a month or two and then ask me." I said. He kissed me and said "Ok."   
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I know it short. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Landon POV:  
  
"Mr. Carter." My boss, Mr. Whitmire said. "Yes sir?" I responded. "I need you to fly to Boston." He said. "Why sir?" I asked. "Business, Mr. Carter." He said and "You leave Friday." He walked away. Friday? Today was Wednesday. I can't bring Max with. I only have a day to find someone to watch him. "Mr Whitmire." I said going into his office and asked "When will I be back?" "Two weeks." He said. I nodded and walked away.  
  
How am I suppose to find someone to watch my son for two weeks on such short notice? I thought as I walked to the bookstore. Me and Jamie were to have lunch together. "Landon." She said walking over to me and giving me a kiss. "Hi Jamie." I said. "Let me get my purse and we can leave." Jamie said walking to the back of the store and then returning with her purse. We decided on a little resturant not far from the store. We were seated and given menus. "Jamie, I have something to ask you." I said. "You're not proposing again are you?" She asked setting her menu down. "No, I found out today that I have to go on a business trip. To Boston for to weeks. I can't bring Max with and I was wondering if you could watch him?" I asked. She took a minute and then replied "Sure. I would love to watch him." "Good. Thank you." I said leaning over the table and kissing her.  
  
After work, I picked up Max and we went home. I was making supper and Max was doing his homework. "Max, I have something to tell you." I said. "What dad?" He asked turning around in his chair. "I have to leave Friday for a business trip, I can't bring you with. I asked Jamie if she could watch you and she said yes." I said sitting next to you. "Why isn't grandma watching me?" He asked. "Because, Jamie lives close to school, if it was the summer, grandma would be." I explained. "How long will you be gone?" He asked. "Two weeks, tops. If anything goes wrong, I will be home right away. Jamie said you can call everynight if you want." I said. "Okay dad." He said getting back to his homework.  
  
Jamie POV:  
  
Thursday night. Landon was bring Max over since he was leaving Friday morning. "Hi guys." I said when they came over. They walked in and Landon put Max's bag on the floor. "Hi Jamie." He said kissing me on the cheek and said to Max "What do you say?" "Thank you for letting me stay here." Max said. "You are very welcome. Come, I'll show you to your room." She said showing us upstairs. After that, we went to the kitchen. "I just have a few rules. Their will be no fighting, use your indoorr voice when inside, and when you make a mes, you must clean it up. Like with your toys, or clothes. Ok?" I said. "Yes." Max replied. "You will enjoy it here. Caitlin has a swing set, and a sandbox outside." Jamie said. "Thank you again Jamie." Landon said before he left. "Do not worry. Max is in good hands. I will take care of him like he was my own. Anything you need to tell me?" I asked. "Yes, Max has the habit of if he gets to do something, he has to do it everyday. He doesn't like apples, or grapes. He needs a night light to sleep, but I packed his special one." He explained and he said "Max, come here." Max walked into the room. "Yes dad?" He asked. "Now, I want you to behave asn listen to Jamie. She is the boss. She will you call me everynight. Follow her rules. I promise to buy you something in Boston. Now I will see you in two weeks. Jamie is bring you to the airport to meet me. I will see you then. Bye Max." He said. He was truely a father. "By dad." Max said hugging Landon. "Bye Jamie." I said kissing her. "Bye and have a safe trip. Call tomorrow night." I said. "Bye Caitlin." He yelled. "Bye Landon." She yelled back. He said goodbye once more and left. "Well, would you like a bedtime snack?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.  
  
Landon POV:  
  
It was strange leaving Max. Of course I've done it before, but it was when Allison was alive, so Max was in the same house. I woke up to early that morning. I had my morning coffee and made myself breakfast. I then cleaned the dishes and got ready to go. I called a cab, so I won't have to leave my car at the airport. I grapped my bag and locked the door when the cab honked. I got in and told the driver where to go. When he dropped me off, I found my terminal. I wanted for my time. "Flight 439, now baording." Came across the intercom. I picked up my bag. "Landon!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Jamie running up to me. "Jamie?" I said. "Landon, I had to see you before you left." She said. "Why?" I asked. She kissed me. She kissed for along time. "I needed to do that." She said. "Jamie is something wrong?" I asked. "No, I justed needed one last kiss before you left." She said and "When you come home, maybe you can reconsider you proposal." She played with my shirt. "Really?" I asked dropping my bag. "Yes." She said before I kssed her again. "I will be home soon." I said kissing her again. I left to get on the plane.   
  
Jamie POV:  
  
I had to see him again. I took the kids to school and drove over to the airport. I finally found him almost getting on the plane. I yelled for him and responed. I kissed him and talked to him. I also told him to reconsider his proposal. I never really had him leave by leaving town. When we broke up that time, he didn't leave town. He left to get on the plane. I watched the plane take off and then I left the airport and went to work. I was late, but hey, I owned it. "Where were you?" Taylor asked. "Saying goodbye to Landon." I replied. "Where is he going?" She asked following me to the back of the store. "He is going on a business trip." I said picking up a box and putting it on a dolly. "What about his son?" She asked doing the same thing. "I am taking care of Max." I said pushing the dolly out to the front. "Really? Why?" She asked foloowing me. "Because, Landon asked me. I live close to his school. If it was summer, his mother would watch him. I love Max as one of my own." I explained. SOemimes Taylor can really get on my nerves. Why does everyone think Landon is bad for me? "He is just using you." Taylor said as hse opened the boxes. "He is not. This is the first time he as asked me to watch Max and if he wants me to again, I will. Now will you stop it and stop copying me?" I said going to a different row.  
  
I picked up Caitlin and Max from school and we went home. After supper, Max decided to call Landon. "Hi dad." He said getting Landon on the phone. He talked for awhile and then he said "He wants to talk to you." Max gave me the phone and then hopped away. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Jamie, how are you?" He asked. "Fine, and yourself?" I asked back. "Fine." He said, there was a silence for awhile "Jamie, were you serious this mornin'? I asked. "Yes Landon. It wasn't a spur of the moment. I thought it over." I said. "Then maybe I will." He said. "Ok. Then maybe I will." He said. Then I heard the doorbell ring. "Hold on." I said walking to the door. I opened it and was shocked. "Hi Jamie." Landon said standing in my doorway. "What, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Boston by now?" I asked. "I was, but I decided to come home. After this morning, I couldn't leave." He said. "What about the meeting?" I asked. I knew Landon's job was important to him. It was the only money supporting him and Max. "I told them there was a family emergancy." He said. I let him in, since it was raining out. "What are you going to do now?" I asked. "This." He said. He gave me a deep, passionate kiss. One I will never forget.  
  
The End  
  
P.S. What da ya think. Thank you for all the reviews. I am thinking of making a part two. 


End file.
